Las locuras del verano
by Kaien Kimura
Summary: Karin y Toshiro van a un intercambio por parte de un programa durante todo un verano, y al llegar a la residencia encuentran a una persona que no esperaban encontrar sobre todo Toshiro, es Yukio! . ¿Qué desventuras vivirán estos tres juntos? Y ¿lograra surgir algo más que amistad entre ellos.? Lean y descúbranlo en " las locuras del verano".
1. Deja'vu

Capítulo 1

** ¡ deja'vu !**

Karin Kurosaki se levantó al igual que todos los días, se vistió y bajo a desayunar con todos, bueno , excepto Ichigo, Ichigo no se encontraba, había salido temprano en la mañana en su forma de shinigami sustituto a destruir algunos hollows seguramente.

Un día perfectamente normal, excepto que ese día sería todo menos normal, ese día Karin tenía un partido de fútbol con sus amigos, contra una de las escuelas que contaba con uno de los equipos que fueron a las estatales.

* * *

**2 días antes**

Karin y sus amigos habían apartado la cancha de fútbol para las 4 de la tarde, pero cuando llegaron ahí , encontraron seguía ocupada por unos tipos de sora no gakou, una de las pocas escuelas de elite que se encontraban en karakura.

- oigan, nosotros apartamos la cancha para practicar a esta hora! - grito Karin a los estudiantes de sora no gakou.

- ¿pero que... - exclamo uno de ellos

- vaya,vaya son sólo unos de secundaria , sigamos jugando- les dijo a todos y continuaron jugando.

Karin y sus amigos que ahora habían crecido al igual que ella se enojaron y a diferencia de la primera vez que les sucedió eso decidieron que esta vez no sería así.

Karin tomo la pelota y con toda su fuerza ( casi toda) le dio un balónazo justo en la cara y bajaron de la colina donde se encontraban a esto ocasiono una pelea entre los dos bandos.

- Si se creen tan buenos, entonces porque no tienen un partido contra nosotros.

- ¿Tan siquiera saben quienes somos?- pregunto uno de ellos ya que su capitán había quedado inconsciente gracias al balónazo que le dio Karin

- No es necesario saberlo, ganaremos de todas maneras, ustedes decidan la fecha y la hora , a menos que estén demasiado asustados como para perder contra unos "simples estudiantes de secundaria" - lo reto Karin

Esto provoco la furia de los otros integrantes de sora no gakou

- En 2 días, en este mismo lugar a la 1:00 p.m., más vale que no salgan corriendo¡

- esa es nuestra frase, no se vayan a acobardar!

**Fin del flashback**

* * *

-Itekimasu, Yuzu voy a regresar un poco más tarde- anuncio Karin y salió por la puerta con su balón en mano.

Un poco antes de llegar al campo de fútbol, 3 de sus amigos la estaban esperando.

- ¿Qué pasa, donde está kotarou? - pregunto Karin - Bueno aún es temprano.

- Kurosaki , tenemos un problema.- dijo el amigo de lentes- Koutarou no va a poder venir!

-¡¿Qué?!, ¡¿Porqué?! No me digas que no quiso venir !- pregunto Kurosaki alarmada y pensando en todas las cosas que iba a hacer antes de matarlo cuando lo volviera a ver, ¿cómo se atrevía a faltar justamente ese día?

- No, nada de eso , lo que pasa es que se cayó de las escaleras y se rompió una pierna.

- cómo se le ocurre romperse una pierna ahora!- decía frustrada Karin mientras que sus otros amigos estaban asustados de como Karin en vez de preocuparse por el se enojaba con Koutarou .

- A veces Kurosaki me da miedo

- Igual a mi- dijeron al mismo tiempo los otros

- Ahora que vamos a hacer, nos hace falta un jugador- decia Karin

- Tal vez podemos posponer el partido para otro día - recomendaba uno mientras los 5, si con el paso del tiempo se les unió un amigo más , caminaban hacia la cancha.

Cuando llegaron ahí pudieron observar que algunos de los jugadores del equipo de sora no gakou ya estaban allí y al parecer muchos de sus fans se habían enterado del juego y fueron a verlo.

- parece ser que vamos a tener espectadores en este juego

-y también parece que nos odian

-Ya no podemos retractarnos, tenemos que jugar en este partido, tenemos que ganar!- les dijo Karin para animar a todos y a ella misma .

Avanzaron hasta donde los estudiantes se encontraban e intercambiaron unas palabras de "saludo" . Karin y sus amigos se fueron hasta el otro lado de la cancha y comenzaron a prepararse para el partido.

Karin estaba examinando todo, a sus oponentes , los alrededores y las personas que se encontraban en las gradas , todo parecía normal había algunas personas que conocía de vista y muchas a las que no y...

-Chicos, vengo enseguida, tengo que verificar algo!

- Eh-h?! Kurosaki !? , se fue!

Karin salió corriendo pasadas las gradas para ir a verificar ese algo.

- lo sabía! , eres tu! Toushiro! - lo saludo Karin

- oh, Kurosaki- dijo Toshiro a modo de saludo

- ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? ¿Estas de vacaciones?

- no, yo..

- No importa ,no estas ocupado ¿verdad?, ven- Y Karin sin siquiera escuchar a Toshiro lo tomo de la mano y lo arrastro hasta donde estaban los otros.

- Oi, Kurosaki ! ¿Qué estas haciendo? - le replico Toshiro enojado a Karin y soltando su mano

-¿Toshiro? - pregunto uno- si, es Toshiro!

-Toshiro! Cuanto tiempo! - dijo otro

- Toshiro , te recordaba más bajo**( sip, puse a Toshiro un poco más alto, su sueño hecho realidad XD)-** menciono el de cabello amarillo

Al escuchar la palabra bajo , casi explota, pero logro calmarse.

-Kurosaki- dijo dirigiéndose de nuevo a Karin .

-Toshiro, nos ayudarás a jugar ¿verdad?- pregunto el de cabello afro.

-Estoy ocupado- dijo el apunto de regresarse

-Toshiro!, por favor será rápido, nos hace falta un integrante si no no podremos jugar.- le suplicó Karin.

Antes de que Hitsugaya pudiera negarse llegaron ahí los jugadores del otro equipo.

- ¿Qué pasa ?, ¿asustados?

- jajajaja, sabía que eso sucedería, todavía pueden arrepentirse, si quieren.

Toshiro escucho como se expresaban y decidió que sería divertido darles una lección.

- Oí, Kurosaki, sólo hay que derrotar a estos tontos ¿verdad?- pregunto Toshiro y el enojo que tenía Karin desapareció y sólo quedo entusiasmo en ella

-Sí- dijo con una sonrisa y el árbitro sonó el silbato para que comenzara el partido.

Los dos bandos se acomodaron y al segundo silbato comenzaron a jugar, el partido estaba muy reñido, si Toshiro hubiera querido usar todo su poder hubiera sido más rápido, pero entonces no sería justo.

- Veo que han mejorado- dijo

- si, hemos practicado casi todos los días- decía Karin , 3 de los goles que habían metido los había metido ella, el marcador era 5-4 a favor del equipo de Karin.

Sonó el silbato del medio tiempo, y los 2 equipos fueron a descansar un rato, a refrescarse y a cambiar su estrategia .

Después de los 15 minutos de descanso continuaron jugando, pero esta vez la competencia parecía más entre Toshiro y Karin para ver quien lograba robar la pelota más veces y quien anotaba más goles ,a diferencia del primer tiempo donde Karin había robado la atención de todos los espectadores por su destreza jugando y sin mencionar que era la única mujer en el campo, Toshiro fue el que destaco más en la segunda ronda ya que logró anotar otros 4 goles al adversario, terminando así ganando el partido 10- 7.

-Wow ! Nunca había visto a alguien ganar por tanto a sora no gakou!- se murmuraba entre las gradas.

- ¿serán de algún equipo?

-son muy buenos, pero según se soló es un pasatiempo que tienen.

Después de algunos cuantos minutos la gente que antes se encontraba ahí empezó a irse rápidamente, los 4 amigos de Karin también se habían ido para contarle a Koutarou como les había ido y sólo quedaban Karin, Toushiro y algunas cuantas personas que estaban a punto de marcharse, sora no gakou también se había ido sin siquiera dirigirles la palabra estaban demasiado avergonzados y eran demasiado orgullosos como para hacerlo.

-Toshiro! Gracias por ayudarnos- le dijo Karin

-fue divertido - dijo con su tono calmado como casi siempre

-Ustedes 2 ¿estarían interesados en ir a un intercambio durante todo el verano?

-¿Intercambio?- pregunto Karin al hombre que de repente se les apareció.

-Sí! Los vi jugar a ambos y puedo notar que son muy buenos, no se si han oído hablar sobre el programa Todd, es un programa que se realiza cada año donde se escogen a los 50 mejores jóvenes jugadores del país y se les lleva a una residencia donde los profesionales los ayudan a entrenar y darles tips y técnicas para que mejoren- hizo una pausa para ver si entendían lo que decía y tomar aire- la comida, la vivienda y los gastos personales están incluidos y yo soy el director de ese programa.

-Estoy interesado en ustedes 2 para qué vayan. ¿Qué les parece?

"Fútbol, comida, gastos, vivienda, conocer a profesionales y todo GRATIS!" Pensó Karin "esto es el paraíso"

- Claro que iremos!- respondió Karin por ambos poniendo su brazo alrededor del cuello de Toshiro

-Genial, esta es mi tarjeta- dijo entregándole la pequeña tarjeta a Karin - contactenme mañana , les daré toda la información que necesitan

Y el hombre se alejó dejándolos solos.

-Kurosaki

- ¿Qué pasa?

-¡¿Porqué decides por mi?!

** ^*Fin del primer capítulo*^**

* * *

_** Hola a todos los que están leyendo esta historia! Soy Paola espero que les guste porfa dejen Review y chequen nuestras otras historias :)! **_

_**Saludos.**_


	2. Un pequeño inconveniente

** "Un pequeño inconveniente."**

**Al día siguiente ~~**

Karin se levantó temprano para llamar al director del programa Todd y conseguir la información que necesitaban, el permiso ya lo tenía aunque su padre se había puesto un poco dramático.

**POV Karin**

"Ugh! No puedo creer que siempre haga eso"—tan sólo de recordarlo me molesta, ese viejo...

—Nooo! Mi amada hija no puede abandonarme por tanto tiempo—dijo cuando le conté lo del programa — Masaki! Tu tampoco quieres que vaya ¿verdad?!— dijo llorando como siempre enfrente del póster de mi madre.

Estaba a punto de golpearlo pero Ichi-nii me ahorro el trabajo.

—Urusei!— le dijo como siempre Ichi-nii— yo creo que es una buena idea, además Karin ya tiene edad suficiente como para ir sola.

—si, Ichi-nii tiene razón, ¿no es así Yuzu?—la voltee a ver para que me apoyara pero

—S-si! Karin-chan tiene *sniff* razón— estaba llorando! Sin duda ese lado suyo lo saco de nuestro padre.

Ichi-nii y yo nos lanzamos una mirada y después de que el hablara con el viejo y yo con Yuzu logramos convencerlos.

"Uff... Ahora sólo falta encontrar a Toshiro! "

**Fin POV Karin**

Karin salió por la puerta de la clínica Kurosaki y se dirigió al lugar donde sabía que encontraría a Toshiro.

Camino unas cuadras pasado el campo de fútbol y miro a todos lados.

Toshiro no se encontraba donde casi siempre miraba el cielo.

"Que raro ¿dónde estará Toshiro?"—supongo que me quedare aquí un rato.

Karin se recargó sobre el barandal que separaba la banqueta de la carretera y se quedo observando el cielo durante algún tiempo.

—ahora se porque Toshiro viene aquí — murmuro para sí misma pero al parecer lo suficientemente fuerte como para que alguien más lo escuchara.

—¿enserió? Pensé qué ya te lo había explicado.

—Oh! Toshiro ¿Dónde estabas? Olvidaste que hoy nos vamos a la residencia.

—perdón, pero yo no dije que iría.

—por favor, Toshiro, además dijiste que tienes vacaciones.

—No yo no dije que...

—Toshiro! Eres al único que conozco...

—bueno...

—Si! Gracias Toshiro -dijo Karin feliz pero con su tono casi normal después de todo no era tan buena expresando se como Yuzu.

—ahora que lo veo, ¡Ya no pareces tanto un niño de primaria!— dijo mientras estiraba su brazo para acariciar le el cabello.

Toshiro simplemente al escuchar las palabras "niño de primaria" se enfureció y

—¡No soy un niño de primaria! ¡Pensándolo bien, estoy ocupado, soy un capitán de la sociedad de almas, no tengo tiempo para andar perdiendo!— dijo un poco, bueno no , muy enojado y dándose la vuelta para regresar por donde había llegado.

—¿Qué pasa contigo?, haz lo que quieras me iré yo sola entonces— dijo también Karin mientras se iba al lado contrario.

"En que estaba pensando? Ir a un programa de verano con Kurosa... " , "¿Qué es eso?, puedo sentir la presencia de un hollow" pensó Toshiro.

"Ah, mi cabeza me duele, podría ser ... Que un hollow anda cerca..." Pensó Karin mientras se llevaba la mano a la cabeza como sí eso pudiera calmar el dolor.

Del cielo se abrió un hoyo y salieron dos hollows ( sueña un poco tonto XD)

"Esto es malo, se ven muy poderosos tengo que correr"

Karin empezó a correr hacia delante lo más rápido que podía para escapar de ellos pero cuando pensó que lo había logrado, uno de ellos apareció en frente de ella , trato de buscar algo que pudiera utilizar para protegerse pero no logró encontrar nada, intentó pasarlo por abajo pero no funciono y en ves de ayudar lo único que causo fue que tropezara.

El hollow estaba a punto de atacarla y se cubrió la cara esperando la llegada de su ataque.

—Kurosaki! Ten cuidado!

Toshiro se puso en frente de ella y bloqueo el ataque con Hyorinmaru.

—Kurosaki, corre!

—pero...

—corre.

Karin le hizo caso a Toshiro y corrió hacia el otro lado pero había un problema.

—¿Qué pasa Kurosaki, porque no avanzas? —pregunto Toshiro mientras atacaba al hollow.

—hay otro hollow aquí!—le grito a Toshiro volvió a mirar a su alrededor y esta vez vio que había un pedazo de metal de una antigua señal de tránsito, corrió rápidamente hacia ella y la desenterró— comete esto!— y le lanzo el palo al hollow con toda su fuerza , el palo se cubrió de algo extraño color azul y tomo más fuerza, logro golpear al hollow pero no le hizo mucho daño.

—Tch!—se quejó Toshiro al ver que Karin estaba en con el hollow y fue a ayudarla rápidamente , acabar con el segundo hollow no fue tan difícil

—¿Estas bien?— le pregunto a Karin

—Estoy bien

Toshiro suspiro aliviado — Parece que no puedo dejarte contigo

Karin rápidamente entendió de lo que Toshiro estaba hablando.

—gracias— le dijo con una sonrisa, por ambas cosas haberla salvado y acompañarla.

Caminaron un poco juntos y Toshiro rompió el silencio

—¿cómo se supone que vamos a llegar a la residencia?

—El director dijo que lo esperáramos frente a la estación central, ya casi llegamos.

Avanzaron un poco más mientras platicaban de algunas cosas y al poco rato llegaron a la estación.

—Aquí es—anuncio Karin.

No esperaron ni 3 minutos y un auto negro se paró en frente de ellos y bajaron 2 hombres igual vestidos de negro, todo eso parecía más parte de una organización secreta.

—¿Ustedes son el Sr. Hitsugaya y la Srta. Karin?

—Así es — contesto Toshiro poniéndose enfrente de Karin si los tipos intentaban algo el la protegería.

—Venimos de parte del director , Todd aquí están nuestras identificaciones, nos han pedido que los lleve a la residencia, por favor suban al auto.

Toshiro sentía que algo iba mal, pero cuando estaba a punto de preguntarles algo Karin hablo.

—Muchas gracias— dijo mientras se metía al carro ,por lo que Toshiro tuvo que seguirla.

Ya dentro del auto Toshiro decidió hablar de lo sucedido con Karin.

—Kurosaki, no desviste haber entrado al carro tan fácilmente.— Karin casi se enoja por eso pero recapacito, Toshiro tenía razón, ni siquiera estaba segura de que en realidad los hubiera mandado el director

—Tienes razón , lo siento.

—no tienes porque disculparte conmigo.

—mmm, es sólo que pensé que estabas preocupado— le dijo con una gran sonrisa que Toshiro no pudo devolver y tan sólo voltio hacia su ventana.

—En verdad no puedo dejarte sola—murmuro por lo bajó.

—¿Dijiste algo?

—nada.

Pasaron unos minutos de silencio y uno de los hombres aviso que ya habían llegado y bajaron del auto. Se abrieron unas grandes puertas de metal y entraron.

—Bienvenidos!—los recibió el director—lamento no haber podido ir personalmente, pero parece que llegaron bien.

—Gracias por invitarnos—dijo Karin y le entrego el permiso firmado por su padre

—gracias— dijo el director mientras les enseñaba la escuela—oh, casi lo olvido, como ustedes dos fueron tomados en cuenta de ultimo momento, no pudimos encontrar una habitación vacía , así que tendrán que compartir el cuarto con alguien más, espero que eso no sea un problema—dijo mirando especialmente a Karin

—Yo no tengo ningún problema

—¿Porqué hay tantos edificios?—pregunto Toshiro

—Además de la sección de fútbol, tenemos muchas otras áreas como teatro,danza, pintura, basketball etc... Donde apoyamos a los mejores estudiantes a mejorar sus habilidades—explico Todd

—Su edificio es ese—dijo señalando a un edificio rojo—aquí están sus llaves y este es el código, su habitación se encuentra en el último piso, no tardarán en encontrar su cuarto.

Se disculpó con ellos por no poder acompañarlos y se retiró. Cuando entraron al edificio se dirigieron al elevador y presionaron el piso 10 donde se encontraba su habitación.

—Kurosaki, hay algo que necesito verificar, tu sube al cuarto te alcanzare luego— dijo mientras se bajaba en el piso 5

—eh? Toshiro ¿qué pasa?-—le pregunto Karin pero ya se había ido.

Subió hasta la habitación y como dijo el director fue fácil encontrarla ya que era la única puerta diferente a las demás. Karin toco la puerta pero nadie abrió así que decidió abrir con su llave.

Lo primero que vio fue a un chico rubio que estaba jugando con una consola, tenía unos bonitos ojos verdes que no hubiera logrado ver si no hubiera levantado la vista por el sonido de la puerta.

** Fin capitulo 2**

* * *

**_Hola! Gracias por los reviews, lamento mucho la espera, pero es que tenía asuntos pendientes, como sea espero que les guste el capítulo y como disculpa subiré el siguiente capitulo mañana o pasado. Por favor dejen Review y si tienen una observación que hacer no duden en decírmelo, mmm ... Perdón por los errores de ortografía y si los personajes están un poco fuera de carácter!._**

_**Saludos :)**_


	3. Razones

**Capitulo 3 **

**disclaimer: bueno.. Por si no era obvio bleach no me pertenece es propiedad de Tite kubo.**

**"Razones"**

—Hola mi nombre es Karin, mucho gusto—le extendió el brazo a Yukio.

Yukio seguía jugando con su PSP como loco y sólo levanto lentamente la vista, lavio de reojo y se dignó a soltar una mano de la consola y estrecho la de Karin, mientras seguía apretando botones sin ver la pantalla.

—si, soy Yukio — rápidamente volvió a dirigir su mano al PSP y continuo jugando.

Karin cerro la puerta y. Entro completamente en la "habitación" , pero más que una habitación parecía un departamento , había una pequeña sala de estar y justo a lado una cocina, no era tan grande pero tampoco tan pequeña, se podían ver 3 puertas a simple vista.

"¿Cuál será mi habitación ?" Se preguntaba Karin — Disculpa, Yukio, mmm... ¿Podrías decirme cual es mi habitación ?

—La última a la derecha.

—Gracias—"no se ve muy atlético.", "bueno... Tendré que esperar a ver como juega fútbol . "

Karin tomo su pequeña maleta y entro a su nuevo cuarto.

—Creo que la he visto antes.—dijo para sí mismo Yukio pero volvió a concentrar e en el juego.

* * *

**Toshiro POV**

—Kurosaki, adelantate, yo necesito ir a hacer unas cosas— después de haberle dicho eso a Karin salí a investigar los alrededores de la escuela, definitivamente hay algo raro en ella.

El director había dicho que no sólo estaban los mejores de fútbol, sino que también habían muchas otras áreas, "teatro, danza, pintura, basketball, son sólo algunos ejemplos de las otras actividades donde apoyamos a los estudiantes" eso fue lo que dijo el director Todd.

—¿qué ganan ellos con todo esto, que benéfico recibe la escuela?—esto es muy extraño.

Desde qué nos dirigíamos hacia acá, pude detectar una energía maligna, pero es diferente a la de los hollows, es algo... Muy distinto.

Los alrededores eran muy grandes, desde la entrada se podía ver al frente la fuente y los jardines, y a los lados dos grandes edificios de estilo antiguo, todo el lugar daba un aura del siglo XVIII.

—Mejor regreso a la habitación, investigare luego.

**Fin Toshiro POV**

* * *

Toshiro recorrió el mismo camino por el que el director los había llevado y, aunque no había llegado hasta la habitación, recordaba cual era.

El edificio donde se encontraban era el único con elevador, tenía 10 pisos y su habitación se encontraba en el ultimo, cuando el sonido del elevador indico que había llegado a su destino, se bajó y camino hacia el final del pasillo, abrió la puerta con la llave electrónica que le habían dado y escribió el código. Después de 2 sonidos y que la luz se pusiera en verde, giro la perilla y entro al cuarto.

—Kurosaki, necesito decirte algo, cuando...

Yukio levanto la vista al escuchar la voz que se le hacia familiar y Toshiro hizo lo mismo y se dio cuenta que la persona con la que estaba hablando no era ella.

Yukio y Toshiro cruzaron miradas.

Yukio se levantó de su asiento y olvido completamente su PSP.

—Tu...— fue lo único que dijo Yukio alcanzo a decir y ambos se empezaron a ver amenazantemente, como si estuvieran en una batalla.

Mientras tanto Karin que ya casi acababa de ordenar sus cosas escucho cuando abrieron la puerta y que Toshiro la llamaba, así que decidió salir a revisar.

—Toshiro, ¿para qué me llamabas?—no obtuvo respuesta y se dio cuenta de la situación.

—¿Acaso ustedes dos se conocen?— pregunto Karin.

—Algo así—dijo Toshiro—Kurosaki, ¿Cuál es mi habitación ?

—No lo se, pregúntale a Yukio—pero no lo hizo —Yukio ¿Cuál es la habitación de Toshiro?

—La última a la derecha

—Pero esa es mi habitación.

Yukio se levantó y se metió a la habitación de la izquierda.

—Mmm... Supongo que tu habitación es la de en medio —le dijo Karin

—Gracias—avanzo hacia la puerta y entro, después de unos segundos volvió a salir —¡Esto es un baño!—grito enojado.

—Ehh... Entonces ¿donde vas a dormir?

—Argh! , ya me harte no tengo porque pasar por estas cosas.

—No!—Karin lo tomo del brazo—Toshiro, lo prometiste—dijo con una mirada un poco amenazadora—podemos compartir el cuarto ,es muy grande.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—¿Qué cosa?

—Que...ah! ¡Olvídalo!—Toshiro se giró hacia la habitación de Yukio y pateo la puerta, abriéndola de par en par.

—¡¿Pero qué...?!—grito Yukio

—Dormiré aquí— les dijo a ambos tanto a Karin como a Yukio.

—¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?—grito Yukio, Karin estaba a punto de interrumpirlos y Toshiro se dio cuenta así que cerro la puerta y tomo a Yukio de la camisa.

—Será mejor que no le digas nada—lo amenazo.

Yukio iba a protestar pero se quedo callado,Toshiro lo soltó y ambos se fueron a los extremos opuestos del cuarto, donde habían dos camas matrimoniales.

Karin al ver que ninguno de los dos salía decidió irse a dormir a su cuarto.

* * *

**Al día siguiente **

Karin fue la primera en despertarse, o al menos eso fue lo que pensó ella. Como todavía era temprano decidió salir a practicar un rato, esa era su razón de haber ido después de todo.

Salió del cuarto lo más silenciosamente posible para no despertar a los otros dos. El día anterior definitivamente había sido muy extraño, pero no era para sorprenderse tanto. Cuando llego al campo notó que el sol no había salido aún, lo que la sorprendió, si Yuzu se enterara estaría molesta reclamándole que porque cuando eran días de escuela era casi imposible que se despertara, con solo pensarlo sonrió.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos desde que había comenzado a practicar, cuando vio que alguien se acercaba. La persona que se había acercado, miro al horizonte y comenzó ha decir palabras raras, como de otra época y sonaba muy dramática. La volteo a ver y su expresión cambió inmediatamente.

—Uah!—gritó—No sabía que hubiera alguien aquí, lo siento!... Que vergüenza!—Comenzó a murmurar mientras su cara se iba poniendo hondo y volvió a calmarse rápidamente.

—Mi nombre es Luu, soy del grupo de teatro.—dijo—¿Cómo te llamas?

La pregunta tomo un poco desprevenida a Karin, Luu era muy rara y no le inspiraba tanta confianza,pero no era como si fuera a pasar algo por decirle su nombre.

—Soy Karin, estoy con el grupo de fútbol—Le explico a Luu

—Karin! , ¡que bonito nombre!—Dijo entusiasmada—pero espera...—Hizo una pausa—...no se supone que el grupo de fútbol solo es para hombres!?

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso?—dijo Karin un poco molesta—las mujeres también podemos jugar fútbol!

—No! No me refería a eso!—corrigió luu— lo que quise decir es que en el reglamento hay ciertas especificaciones para los grupos—hizo una pausa tratando de buscar la manera de expresarse mejor— mmm... Mira por ejemplo, el grupo de teatro y natación son mixtos, el de danza es sólo para mujeres y el de fútbol es sólo para hombres.

—No es porque el otro género no pueda realizar las actividades, sino porque hay más personas de un género ,y por ejemplo a los hombres que se les invita a entrar a danza normalmente lo rechazan— miro a Karin—Es por eso que se decidió hacer esos arreglos y según tengo entendido el grupo de fútbol es sólo para hombres!

—¿Eh?—se pregunto Karin—Debes estar equivocada, ya que el director, fue el que me pidió que entrara.—le dijo Karin.

—¿Qué?! —dijo luu con sorpresa—¡¿El director!?. Wow! Debes de ser muy buena!

Ninguna de las dos se había dado cuenta de que el sol ya había salido, y más gente se había reunido en el campo para practicar, algunos estaban centrados en su pelota., mientras que otros estaban caminando alrededor del campo, pero la mayoría de ellos (hombres) miraban a la dirección donde se encontraban Karin y Luu.

Karin lo noto, pero en realidad no le tomo importancia, seguramente estaban viendo a Luu, era muy bonita después de Rubio, ojos azules, pestañas largas, alta, si .. Definitivamente el tipo que llamaría la atención de los hombres.

—Bueno, Karin! Nos vemos luego, el tiempo pasó demasiado rápido, jajaja—río—Tengo que ir a mi clase de teatro.

* * *

**Mientras tanto en la habitación.**

"Pip,pip,pip,pip." Yukio desactivo la alarma y volvió a dormirse.

"¡Si no te comportas apropiadamente mientras estés allá , te confiscare toda la tecnología que se encuentre en esta casa y ni sueñes en volver a ver alguno de tus juegos otra vez!"—esas palabras interrumpieron su sueño y abrió los ojos alerta, gruño y se paró a alistarse.

¿Quien en su sano juicio se levantaría tan temprano?, miro por la ventana y vio a un montón de personas afuera. " La gente aquí no tiene sentido común"—pensó. Después recordó que no estaba sólo en el cuarto, pero no había nadie lo cual no lo sorprendió.

Tomo su ropa y se fue a bañar. "¿Qué le pasa a ese enano albino?" Recordó como lo había amenazado la noche anterior "¿Porqué le diría yo algo a ella?" Muchas ideas pasaron por su mente, pero aunque supiera la razón, lo que tenía planeado hacer no iba a cambiar. Por lo que había visto al enano le importaba Karin y si era así, entonces el se la quitarí sonrió para sí mismo. definitivamente se vengaría del enano. —Además, no esta tan mal.—dijo.

* * *

**En el campo.~~**

El entrenador había llegado y para avisar de su presencia a todos izo sonar su silbato de manera que dirigieron su atención hacia el.

—Buenos días—volteo a ver a todos—Wow! Parece que son muy trabajadores aquí —sonrió.

El entrenador no era el tipo de persona que esperarías encontrar ahí, se veía joven y. No era muy alto, incluso se llegaba a confundir con los estudiantes.

—Me llamo Hikaru Takamiya—explico—ahorrense las presentaciones—saco su celular y comenzó a marcar un número—me aprenderé sus nombres durante el transcurso del verano—y le dio la espalda a todos.

—Jefe, esta todo listo— le aviso a la persona del otro lado de la línea— si, ya pueden venir—y colgó guardando su celular en la mochila y tirándola hacia el pasto.

Al cabo de unos minutos, un grupo de personas salió de la parte trasera y Karin reconoció a todos los que alcanzo a ver, eran figuras muy importantes del fútbol, y podría jugar con algunas de ellas todo el verano.

—Si,si—dijo Hikaru moviendo las manos en ademan de calmarlos—se que están emocionados, pero no se emocionen tanto—los miro seriamente— Todos ustedes están aquí por un solo motivo, y ese motivo es mejorar completamente sus habilidades, han demostrado tener un gran potencial y nosotros estamos aquí para explotar ese potencial.

—No será nada fácil, pero los resultados valen el esfuerzo—término para después dar las indicaciones de lo que realizarían en unos momentos.

Karin estaba escuchando con atención las palabras de Hikaru, cuando sintió que alguien golpeo su hombro y se puso alado de ella. Voltio a ver quien era el que había hecho eso y se encontró a Toshiro.

—ah, eres tu—dijo mientras volvía a dirigir la mirada hacia Hikaru para escuchar sus instrucciones.

—Buenos días a ti también, Kurosaki.—le dijo Toshiro

Aunque ambos habían estado escuchando a Hikaru algo más ocupaba sus mentes.

"¿Porqué Toshiro acepto venir conmigo?" Se preguntaba Karin recordando como prácticamente le había rogado que la acompañara, se enojó consigo misma. Ella jamás le hubiera pedido eso, al menos no por una razón como esa. "yo solo quería que Ichi-nii no se preocupara,aunque accedió a darme permiso, no se veía muy convencido, así que pensé que si venía Toshiro como estaba "protegida" no buscaría ninguna excusa para sacarme a medio curso" suspiro Karin aún sorprendida por su falta de imaginación.

"Pase toda la tarde buscando con que amenazarlo, una debilidad, cualquier cosa para hacerlo venir, pero no logre encontrar nada, así que no tenía opción y dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente" " No pensé que accedería por algo tan tonto como eso" Karin decidió no pensar más en ello y prepararse para lo que harían después, lo que no sabía Karin es que Hitsugaya también tenía sus propias razones para acceder.

"Todo esto me pasa por culpa de Matsumoto" pensó Toshiro "si no hubiera apostado con ella... No. Si no me hubiese engañado,no tendría que estar aquí". Toshiro recordó que Matsumoto vio como Karin le ponía el brazo en el cuello mientras hablaban con un extraño y aprovecho esa oportunidad para molestarlo, lo bombardeo con muchas preguntas y de alguna forma logro sacarle información sobre el alguna extraña razón lo dejo de molestar y momentos después le entrego el papeleo.

"Taichō, tenga ya cheque estos papeles solo hace falta su firma. Toshiro roboticamente los firmo . Después vino a reaccionar , ¿Matsumoto hizo su trabajo? Y leyó los papeles que había firmado en uno se comprometía a asistir con Karin si esta se lo pedía. En ese momento casi la mata, pero después se tranquilizo porque tálvez Karin no se lo pediría, pero al parecer no fue así. Toshiro fue a la posición que Hikaru le había asignado.

Ya estaban todos listos cuando de repente aparece Yukio, que al parecer no le importaba llegar tarde, imito a los demás y espero a ver que hacían los primeros para poder imitarlos. Miro hacia todas las direcciones y encontró a su objetivo, Karin estaba alado de Toshiro y parecía que estaban platicando. Yukio vio como una sonrisa se asomó en el rostro de Toshiro.

Karin y Toshiro habían hecho una apuesta y el que lo hiciera mejor obedecería las órdenes del otro por un día entero, de eso es de lo que estaban hablando mientras Yukio los observava sin que ellos lo notaran.

—Ya veremos cuanto te dura esa sonrisa— dijo Yukio con la mirada puesta en Toshiro y después en Karin.

* * *

**_Hola, :D ... Perdón! Se que ha sido mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que actualise , pero es que la verdad estuve muy ocupada, pero ya son vacaciones así que tratare de subir más seguido no volvere a prometer nada pero más o menos subire cap, cad semanas. Gracias a todos los que están siguiendo esta historia, la tienen en favoritos, han dejado Review o la han leído ;) . Recuerden que dejar un Review no cuesta nada ! Bueno, saludos y hasta la próxima. paola (u)_**


End file.
